headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe: Infinity War
Category:Storylines "Infinity War" is a multi-part storyline that took place in issues of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics in the summer through winter of 1992. The main story took place in the six-issue Infinity War comic book limited series and crossed over into numerous titles through the months of June to November. Infinity War is the second of three limited series that comprise the "Infinity" saga. It takes place after the events of the Infinity Gauntlet mini-series and prior to the Infinity Crusade comic title. The central villain of the story is the Magus, who is the evil-counterpart to Adam Warlock. In a bid to contain total control over the universe, the Magus utilizes cosmic containment units, which possess power that rivals even that of the Infinity Gauntlet. To keep the heroes of Earth at bay, he creates demonic doppelgangers of many of them and pits them against the likes of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man, the Hulk, Quasar, Moon Knight, and so on. When the heroes of Earth can't handle the threat alone, its time for some of their most ardent foes to step up. Thanos in particular has great interest in unseating the Magus, as does Doctor Doom and Kang the Conqueror. Issues Main issues * Infinity War 1 * Infinity War 2 * Infinity War 3 * Infinity War 4 * Infinity War 5 * Infinity War 6 Crossovers .]] * Alpha Flight 110 * Alpha Flight 111 * Alpha Flight 112 * Captain America 408 * Daredevil 310 * Deathlok Vol 2 16 * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme 42 * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme 43 * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme 44 * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme 45 * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme 46 * Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme 47 * Fantastic Four 366 * Fantastic Four 367 * Fantastic Four 368 * Fantastic Four 369 * Fantastic Four 370 * Guardians of the Galaxy 27 * Guardians of the Galaxy 28 * Guardians of the Galaxy 29 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 41 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 42 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 43 * Marc Spector: Moon Knight 44 * Marvel Comics Presents 108 * Marvel Comics Presents 109 * Marvel Comics Presents 110 * Marvel Comics Presents 111 * New Warriors 27 * Nomad Vol 2 7 * Quasar 38 * Quasar 39 * Quasar 40 * Silver Sable and the Wild Pack 4 * Silver Sable and the Wild Pack 5 * Silver Surfer Vol 3 67 * Silver Surfer Vol 3 68 * Silver Surfer Vol 3 69 * Sleepwalker 18 * Spider-Man 24 * Warlock and the Infinity Watch 7 * Warlock and the Infinity Watch 8 * Warlock and the Infinity Watch 9 * Warlock and the Infinity Watch 10 * Wonder Man 13 * Wonder Man 14 Spin-offs * What The--?! 20 Notes & Trivia * "The Infinity War" and "MU: Infinity War" both redirect to this page. * Each issue of the main series featured a wrap-around cover. * The main series as well as issues #7-10 of ''Warlock and the Infinity Watch, and select stories from Marvel Comics Presents issues #108-111 were collected in the Infinity War trade paperback collection. * The third Avengers film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe carries the title Avengers: Infinity War. External Links * * Marvel Universe: Infinity War at Wikipedia * *